


The Taste of You

by aoishmex



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, fan kid x fan kid, the Arcana fan kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Adrian is visiting Lucrezio at the palace, but soon notices something is wrong whether Lucrezio wants to admit it or not.
Relationships: Adrian Devorak x Lucrezio Morgasson
Kudos: 2





	The Taste of You

"What happened to your foot?"

Lucrezio kept his eyes on the documents in his hands, not needing to look to see what had caught the other's attention. "I dropped something and it landed on my foot," he explained calmly.

"It must have been something heavy."

"Heavy enough, I suppose." He felt a touch to his bare foot and jerked it away. He looked down at the man kneeling on the floor. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Let me see it," Adrian said.

"There's no need."

Adrian took hold of his injured foot. "Let me see it," he repeated.

"No," Lucrezio denied as he tried to get his foot free. To his surprise Adrian held fast. He felt his balance begin to fail the more he tried to get his foot back. "Let go."

"No. What if something is fractured or broken?" the doctor persisted. "Sit on the bed so I can have a good look," he instructed and began pushing the young count backwards toward his bed.

Lucrezio balked. "It's just a bruise!" he insisted as he staggered where he stood. Adrian's hold on his foot was making him practically hop backwards. "I already iced it! Adrian!" He managed to shout one more protest before falling back against his bed, papers scattering to the floor. _'Ugh, how undignified!'_ Lucrezio had no time to try to sit back up before Adrian was already in place, Lucrezio's foot captive in his hands. Already Lucrezio's face showed tell-tale signs of embarrassment.

Adrian, however, looked determined to examine the little purple blotch on the top of his foot. "Let me see," he repeated again. This time his tone made the other stay still. It wasn't harsh, as Lucrezio had never heard him be harsh to anyone, but just forceful enough to make him obey. Adrian peered at the bruise. He pressed on it carefully. "How does that feel?" he asked.

"Like a bruise," Lucrezio huffed.

The doctor put more pressure on the other parts of his foot. "Does any of that hurt?"

"No."

"Hmm..." He continued his examination until he seemed satisfied. "Nothing's broken. I guess it really is just a..." His words trailed off when he saw more purple skin further along Lucrezio's leg.

Lucrezio's eyes widened when he saw where Adrian's eyes had gone. "I-It's...!" He tried in vain to cover the mark but Adrian had already moved the fabric hiding it to the side to reveal a much larger bruise covering the inside of Lucrezio's thigh. Lucrezio could only watch as Adrian moved to crouch between his legs. He took in a sharp breath when he felt Adrian's hand slide along his thigh.

Adrian paused with his fingers just at the edge of the bruise as if he were afraid to touch it. His brow was creased in concern. "How did you get such a large bruise here?" he questioned.

A new wave of embarrassment washed over the count. "I landed poorly during my training..." he said sheepishly. Soft fingers slid carefully over the purple skin. Lucrezio's breath caught in his throat.

"Does it hurt...?" Adrian's voice was almost achingly tender. He almost pulled his fingers back when Lucrezio's leg gave a jolt at his touch.

"It hurt more when it happened," Lucrezio admitted. Though he wasn't sure if it was because of the physical pain or the pain of embarrassment at his poor coordination during training. Now there was also the embarrassment of having Adrian be so worried over him. Or was it regret that he was making the other so worried? "I already iced it... even before you came," he told the young doctor as if to prove he was taking care of himself so Adrian didn't have to.

"Heat will make it heal faster." As if obeying an unspoken command Lucrezio could feel heat spreading throughout his leg. He watched as Adrian's hand moved along the purple toward the reddish center of his bruise. Heat spread through his face as well. Adrian was unaware of the effects his touch was having. He kept his eyes on the bruise beneath his hand, focusing his healing magic on making it smaller. He could feel Lucrezio's leg trembling at his touch. To his relief, when he slid his hand back up toward Lucrezio's knee the bruise had diminished to half its original size. Adrian gave a breath of relief, once again sliding his fingers along the inside of Lucrezio's thigh. "There. With some more alternating ice and heat it should be gone in no time," he announced with a smile. When his eyes locked on Lucrezio however his words faded. Lucrezio's eyes were shut tight, the back of his hand at his mouth stifling any embarrassing noises. His face was flush with crimson. Adrian had never seen the other openly blushing. He had grown to recognize every one of Lucrezio's expressions. He knew the subtle difference in how his brow creased when he was frustrated, embarrassed, or deep in thought. He knew the firm look of determination, the soft curve of relaxation. Even the controlled ease he had when speaking to young ladies and courtesans. But this was an expression he was unfamiliar with. At first he worried something was wrong. Had his touch been too rough? Did the bruise hurt more than Lucrezio had let on? He leaned forward just as Lucrezio opened his eyes. Deep, pure blue eyes looked back at him, holding a heat within them that made Adrian's heart skip several beats and color spread to his own face. "Are there... any other injuries or ailments I should know about...?" he managed to speak once he found his voice.

When Lucrezio spoke he could hear a note of shyness in his voice. "My heart is racing..."

Adrian gulped. "Then... maybe I should check your pulse..." Only when Lucrezio gave a soft nod in assent did Adrian dare to move. It nearly seemed he didn't dare to breathe. He slid his hand at Lucrezio's thigh down to his hip. Again he could feel Lucrezio's body tremble at his touch. His hand moved to Lucrezio's waist as he slowly lowered his body closer, his other arm supporting his weight. Lucrezio kept his eyes on his until Adrian dipped his head into his neck. He couldn't be sure if the heat he felt was from Lucrezio or his own blushing skin. His lips found the thrumming pulse beneath the count's jaw. Lucrezio gave a soft gasp. Adrian pressed another kiss to the spot. _'It really is racing... Is it racing for the same reason mine is...?'_

More kisses were placed to Lucrezio's neck. They were soft at first, hesitant even, but quickly grew in confidence and ardor. Lucrezio did his best to stay still and quiet to avoid further embarrassment. Try as he might he couldn't stop the jolts that went through him when Adrian grew bolder. He moved one hand to Adrian's hair as his lips traveled along his shoulder. The other moved from his mouth to clutch at his shirt. But Adrian took his hand and pinned it above his head. His arm wound around the man's waist, body pressing flush against Lucrezio's own.

When Adrian removed himself from Lucrezio's skin his neck was decorated with scattered red marks. He looked into Lucrezio's flushed face as questions filled his mind. Should he continue? If so, what was the next step. How far did Lucrezio want things to go? How far would he let him go? As if in answer to his unasked questions, the hand at his hair moved to the back of his head. Deft fingers pulled his ponytail free. A pleasant shiver went through him as they slid through his hair. His brow creased in sudden concern. "Are you sure? I-I don't want to hurt you," he ventured.

A mix of emotions flitted in Lucrezio's eyes. Surprise was quickly replaced with regret and regret morphed into embarrassment. His chest had tightened at the pure sweetness of the sentiment. He hated seeing Adrian worry-- especially over him. But mostly he hated that he would have to voice his need. And it was having to voice it that embarrassed him so. He slid his fingers down Adrian's neck to his collarbone, then slipped beneath the open collar of his shirt. He met Adrian's concern with confidence. "You could never hurt me," he assured. He knew Adrian could never bring himself to hurt him--not physically, at least. Emotionally he knew Adrian had the power to shatter him. Despite that fear he knew this was something he wanted. He ran his fingers along Adrian's exposed flesh. "Touch me..."

Gentle hands slid around Lucrezio's waist, lifting his body off the bed as Adrian moved to sit. Adrian supported Lucrezio's weight in his lap with ease. Lucrezio had never thought of Adrian as weak, and though his own body wasn't overly muscular he didn't figure himself to be light by any means either. Adrian gave him no time to question if he was too heavy. His hand slipped under the hem of Lucrezio's top and began pushing it up. He thought he saw the blush deepen on Lucrezio's face even as he obediently held up his arms. As more skin was revealed so were numerous scars. The largest scar was still a dark pink. Adrian pressed his lips to the rough tissue as if in apology. Lucrezio wondered if he could hear the way his breath hitched.

Soon Adrian had pulled the top over Lucrezio's head. He continued pressing kisses to scars old and new. Soft gasps and a stifled moan caused him to look up. Lucrezio's eyes were locked on him. Long silken hair framed his flushed face and spilled over his shoulders. With their lips inches away Adrian suddenly felt shy again. He swallowed nervously as he reached his hand up. He brushed the line of the count's cheekbone with his thumb. Lucrezio's hands moved to the fabric at his shoulders as Adrian inched closer. There was a hesitant pause. Then a tentative brush of noses. And just as Lucrezio was ready to tell him to just kiss him already Adrian pressed his lips to his. This time Lucrezio didn't hold back his moan. His arms wrapped around Adrian's neck and he once again fell to bed. Again Adrian's body pressed against him. But this time Lucrezio didn't fight it.

Kisses muffled soft moans as hands explored skin. Lucrezio rid Adrian of his shirt, feeling the heat of his skin against his own. His body arched when Adrian's kisses went lower. . His blush spread further when Adrian undressed him completely. Hands roamed the newly-bared skin from his thighs to the curve of his torso scars and all. Any time Adrian began to question himself Lucrezio made sure to let him know he could continue. He brought his own hand to Adrian's chest, running it down along his torso to his pants where he made quick work of undoing them. His brow quirked in amusement when he saw the blush on Adrian's face deepen. He helped Adrian undress before pulling him back against him. The heat between them grew as they sought their pleasure together. Adrian's moves were gentle and thorough, making Lucrezio's want grow more and more with each caress. He made sure to give pleasure back the best he could as Adrian lavished his body with kisses, touches, and pleasure. A hand tangled in auburn locks while the other tried in vain to cover any sounds he made. Adrian placed soothing kisses to his face and neck as he pushed inside him. Lucrezio gave in to the pleasure, no longer caring what noises Adrian drew out of him. Even wrapped in pleasure he could feel the gentleness behind Adrian's movements; the care in how he moved and where he touched, the slight worry that he was going too far or too fast. Lucrezio hoped his own actions helped ease the doctor's mind. Fingers wove between his own in a secure hold. He opened his eyes, hazy with heat, and focused on Adrian's handsome face. More kisses stole his breath and swallowed his moans even as ecstasy coursed through him.

Lucrezio slipped quietly out of bed. The sun had set, painting the sky deep purples and blues. He glanced back at the doctor sleeping soundly in his bed. 'When was the last time he had time for a decent rest?' he wondered with a soft sigh. The count picked up the shirt lying nearby on the floor and pulled it on. A fresh, homely scent enveloped him. He wondered how Adrian's shirt could be so big on him when they were almost matched in form.

He slipped into his bathing room to freshen up. He filled a basin with steaming water that was lightly scented with oils he thought fit the doctor best. Lucrezio carried the basin carefully to his bed and set it on the night stand with a wash cloth. He made sure Adrian was well covered before picking up the papers he had dropped earlier. He was about to call for a servant when the door to his room opened.

Asra slipped inside, smiling when he saw the other. "You didn't come to dinner. I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong," he explained. His eyes locked on Lucrezio's appearance with obvious shock. It wasn't the way Lucrezio was dressed, but the obvious signs of Adrian's handy-work on his neck.

Lucrezio flushed heavily, unable to look his uncle in the eye as he spoke. "Could you ask the servants to bring dinner to my room? I have a lot of work to finish," he asked.

The magician snapped out of his shock. "Of course. Don't stay up too late. I'll see you in the morning," he said. Lucrezio nodded and Asra left the room. He let out a breath after closing the door behind him. 'Well... as long as he's happy,' he thought with a smile. 'I wonder what Ilya would say if he knew,' he mused, his smile growing with mischief.

When Adrian awoke the servants had finished rolling in several carts full of food and left the room. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, eyes settling on Lucrezio's form at his desk, the count's hand busy writing important things. He had changed into the tunic he wore to bed, giving Adrian a good view of his bare legs. His own clothes were laid out at the edge of the bed freshly cleaned. Embarrassment colored his face as he recalled what had transpired.

"Did you sleep well?" Lucrezio asked without looking away from his work.

"Y-Yes, thank you..." the doctor stammered. He noticed the basin of water and the wash cloth on the night stand. The water was still warm for him to wash with. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours."

"Did you rest at all?"

Lucrezio gave a soft huff of breath as if he was laughing. He knew Adrian got much less sleep than he did yet he was still worried about him. "Yes. Dinner is served. Help yourself. A carriage will be waiting to take you home when you're ready," he explained. He set a stack of papers to the side and picked up another, pausing to take a sip of tea before continuing his work.

Adrian put down the wash cloth, his body scented with oils, and picked up his shirt. He fiddled with it a moment and glanced over at Lucrezio. "What if... I wanted to stay?" he ventured.

The sound of a quill scratching parchment stopped abruptly. Lucrezio set his quill down and stood slowly from his desk. He walked over to Adrian and Adrian could see the effect his words had had on him by the color on his face. It was the second time he had seen him blush. Lucrezio held out Adrian's hair tie. "I won't have time for you tomorrow. And you'll have a harder time treating patients from here," he said, voice softened in apology.

"Ah... That's true," the other agreed sheepishly. He pulled his shirt on over his head. Then he took the hair tie and pulled his hair back into his usual ponytail. "Will you eat with me?" Lucrezio nodded. Adrian took him by the hand and led him toward the trolleys of food. They sat together on the couch as they ate, speaking easily to each other. Lucrezio indulged Adrian in any topic he brought up. Though Adrian knew there were certain things he should be careful about bringing up. By the time Adrian was ready to leave the stars were high in the sky. All of Vesuvia would be asleep before he made it home. He pulled on his coat and slung his bag over his shoulder. Lucrezio waited to see him off. He looked at the other in question when he paused instead of opening the bedroom door. Adrian turned hesitantly toward him. "Dad's bringing home some new breads from the bakery at the end of the week. Will you come try some?" Adrian asked.

For a brief second the count blinked rapidly at the question. He soon realized the invitation was Adrian's roundabout way of asking him if things were alright between them. He knew the doctor was worried about what their relationship was now, how things would change. It was something he wondered himself. But while he didn't know the answer to all those questions he did know he could put the man's mind at ease. "Of course," Lucrezio said. Not because the answer should have been obvious, but because it was the best most confident answer he could give. _'Of course things are alright.'_

The doctor smiled. He could tell Lucrezio's answer was earnest and not simply meant to appease him. Adrian brushed bangs from Lucrezio's left eye and placed a soft kiss to the beautymark there. "I'll see you soon," he said with a smile.

Lucrezio nodded. When Adrian stepped out of the room Lucrezio closed the door behind him. And when he went to bed that night the warmth of Adrian's kiss lingered on his skin.


End file.
